


Lost Prince

by Sakurad18



Category: Anastasia (1997), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fantastic Racism, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurad18/pseuds/Sakurad18
Summary: ¿ÉL? ¿Un príncipe? ¡Ja!. Como si eso fuera a la vida real.Bueno, todos de niños soñaban ser de la realeza alguna vez. Pero de soñar a ser, era muy diferenteHarold, no tiene memoria de su niñez, pero está dispuesto a descubrir de donde viene, con la única pista que tiene de su infancia.Con algo de ayuda, vivirá la mejor y peor aventura de su vida y tal vez encuentre más de lo busca.Este es un fic, basado en la película animada Anastasia de 1997
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne





	Lost Prince

**Author's Note:**

> En este fic. Niall es un primo cercano a Harry y por quien decidí sustituir a la Abuela. Aquí Niall tiene 30 años, y al final 40. Harry 8 y 18 al final. Por lo cuál Louis tiene 10 y 20 al final  
> Larry es pareja principal, Ziam secundaría y aún no me decido si darle a Niall una pareja ya que 40 no es tan grande para no tener una pero aún no se.  
> Sin más que decir, espero disfruten

Preludio

Había llegado por fin al palacio real de invierno, el gran Conde Niall, muy amado sobrino del gran Zar Des Styles II. El joven de 30 jamás había podido engendrar hijos por un aparatoso incidente que casi lo deja postrado cuando era más joven. Sin embargo, nunca fue un problema, ya que el ultimo hijo del Zar, Harry, era para él, un hijo, ya que su incidente había ocurrido casi a la par con el nacimiento del pequeño, así que gracias al menor le habían dado las ganas de seguir, pues este poseía una gran energía y carisma que desde su nacimiento.

“Hubo una época, no hace mucho tiempo que vivíamos en un mundo encantado de elegantes palacios y grandes fiestas. Era el año de 1916 y mi tío Des, era el Zar de la Rusia Imperial”

Niall saludo a todos los presentes con la mano y una sonrisa, mientras buscaba a su amado primo con la mirada, cuando al fin lo encontró entre todas las personas en el salón bailando con el Zar. Sonrío más ampliamente y haciendo un gesto más efusivo, le saludo. -Hola, querido

“Celebrábamos el tricentenario del reinado de nuestra familia, y aquella noche ninguna estrella brillaba con más intensidad, que mi dulce Harry el más pequeño de mis primos, lo había visto crecer y le quería como a un hijo. Me suplico que no volviera a París. Y mande a hacer un objeto especial para él, así la separación seria menos dolorosa para los dos”

El pequeño Harry de 8 años, reía fuertemente mientras su padre Des, le hacia dar piruetas en el aire para que riera más. -¡Ay! ¡Papá! Exclamo, el pequeño riendo, mientras era dejado en el suelo por su padre, pues este había visto a su primo “Ni” llegar. El chico de risos castaños y ojos verdes amaba a su primo, casi como a un padre, ya que este le consentía como a nadie, así que cuando por fin fue dejado en el suelo, corrió hacia donde su primo estaba sentado, cerca del trono de su padre, mientras en una de sus manos sostenía un dibujo para entregárselo al mayor.  
El pequeño se cerco a su primo mayor y le abrazo fuertemente dándole el dibujo. Este al ver al pequeño le dio un pequeño giro y luego saco de una de sus bolsas un pequeño objeto y se lo entrego al menor, a lo que este exclamó feliz - ¿Para mí? ¿Un alhajero Niall? Pero el mayor negó riendo.

Mientras tanto, un pequeño niño de unos 10 años, de ojos azules, cabello castaño y ropas gastadas, se asomaba desde una de las esquinas cerca del trono, a ver el espectáculo que se desarrollaba en el gran salón. Tristemente fue visto por uno de los sirvientes mayores de la familia, que lo reconoció y rápidamente lo tomo de su camisa mientras le decía. -Louis, tu lugar es la cocina.  
Sin embargo, el pequeño había alcanzado a saciar su curiosidad, pues este, pese a ser un sirviente del palacio y haber visto muchas cosas maravillosas dentro del mismo, jamás había presenciado un espectáculo igual y sabía que solo se daban en invierno, para las fiestas.

Por otro lado, el pequeño príncipe seguía sorprendido con el artilugio que su primo le había dado, el cual era una pequeña caja azul con detalles en oro, pero el ojiverde aún no entendía que era. El mayor, riendo al ver la cara del menor confundido, saco otro objeto mucho mas pequeño de su bolsa, mientras tomaba la pequeña caja, y con el otro objeto, que resulto ser una cadena con una pequeña llave. Metió la llave en una rendija de la caja y empezó a darle vueltas, y la caja, se abrió, revelando unos pequeños personajes, que resultaron ser los padres de Harry, los cuales este amaba mucho. El Zar Des y la Zarina Anne. El mayor le dijo al pequeño -Escucha.  
El menor puso atención en la caja, de la cual empezó a salir una hermosa melodía que ambos conocían muy bien, y sorprendido exclamó. -Es mi canción, Ni.  
El mayor asistiendo le dijo -Y la podrás oír en las noches para que te arrulle y pensaras en mí siempre.

Ambos empezaron a cantar, esta melodía que el mayor había compuesto para el pequeño cuando cumplió su primer año.  
“Es un vals, para ti, y recuérdame siempre, con amor, junto a mí, una vez en diciembre”  
Cuando la melodía paro, el mayor del dio al pequeño la cadena la cual tenía una inscripción. -Lee lo que dice Haz.  
El menor que trataba de leer la inscripción mientras hacía viscos por fin dijo. “Juntos en París”. Felizmente dio un grito. - ¿De verdad? ¡Ay, te amo Ni!  
Niall felizmente abrazó a su pequeño mientras asentía. No obstante, esa misma noche de alegría, alguien que jamás creyeron volver a ver, irrumpió la felicidad de la casa Styles. “Pero, jamás estaríamos juntos en París, ya que una sombra tenebrosa había descendido sobre la casa de los Styles, su nombre, era Simon Cowell, creímos que era un hombre de bien; pero era un impostor, ambicioso y peligroso” El Zar, que nunca fue un hombre violento, por primera vez se le vio verdaderamente furioso e incrédulo mientras le gritaba a este personaje. - ¡¿Cómo osas regresar al palacio?!  
El hombre, Simón, con una risa burlona simplemente respondió con una falsa bondad. -Pero soy tu confidente  
El Zar que seguía en su enojo e incredulidad, pues no entendía como era que este hombre hubiese burlado su seguridad y a parte estuviese humillándolo, solo atinó a replicar. - ¿Confidente? ¡Ja! Tu eres un traidor. ¡Largo!  
El hombre, ofendido, burlón y furioso le contestó al Zar. - ¿Crees que te libras del gran Simón?  
Y sacando un artilugio maldito que escondía en su túnica, proclamó. -Por los poderes investidos en mí, yo te maldigo, con un conjuro.  
Del pequeño objeto empezó a emanar un extraño humo verde que después tomaron la forma de pequeños demonios de humo, lo cual hizo a todos los presentes exclamar de miedo. Mientras Niall abrazaba a Harry para proteger al pequeño, el horrible hombre siguió hablando con un tono tétrico espetó. - Recuerden mis palabras, tú y tu familia morirán, en 15 días. Lo dijo mientras apuntaba al zar con sus dedos los cuales parecían garras. -No descansare hasta que vea el fin de los Styles y su dinastía, ¡Para siempre!  
Y así, de la nada, como había llegado, se fue. “Cegado por su odio hacia Des y su familia, Simon vendió su alma a cambio del poder para destruirlos”

Este hombre, había sido una vez, el confidente del Zar, sin embargo, el mismo al darse cuenta de que el hombre solo velaba por sus propios intereses. Lo hizo expulsar del palacio, lamentablemente, el hombre descendencia de una familia de hechiceros y al saberse descubierto, humillado y exiliado, realizo uno de los más terribles conjuros con el fin de obtener un poder capaz de acabar con un imperio, el cual le fue concedido con una extraña lampara de la cuál sacaba los poderes del mal.

“A partir de ese momento, la chispa de la miseria en nuestro país. ¡Encendió una llama que destruiría nuestras vidas para siempre!”

El hombre enloquecidamente mandaba a los poderes del mal desde su artilugio. -Eso, ejecuten su obscuro propósito y sellen el destino del zar y de su familia, ahora y para siempre.

Los 15 días por fin se estaban cumpliendo, y una revolución se había dado en el imperio, los ciudadanos tenían rodeado el palacio tratando de entrar, mientras la familia y asistentes reales, trataban de escapar.

Corriendo, y de la mano de su primo mayor, el pequeño Harry recordó de repente su obsequio y exclamando. -Mi caja de música.  
Y zafándose de la mano del mayor, corrió en dirección contraria, hacia las habitaciones. Niall enseguida volteo y se apresuró a tratar de detener al pequeño mientras le rogaba. -¡Harry! ¡No vayas! ¡Regresa!

Llegando a la habitación, y sin darse cuenta de que dentro había un pequeño inquilino, Niall solo pudo decir. -¡Oh! Hazza. Mientras suspiraba de alivio, el cuál no duro mucho, pues comenzaron a escucharse disparos dentro del palacio; haciendo saltar y gemir de miedo y sorpresa a las tres personas dentro de la habitación.

El pequeño inquilino, que resultó ser el mismo sirviente de ojos azules que había estado espiando en la fiesta, conocía todo el castillo, incluyendo pasadizos de los que ya nadie sabía, además era extremadamente inteligente, pues nadie podía recordar todos los pasadizos tan bien cómo él, ya que le encantaba explorar y también porque su familia había servido a la familia real desde los primeros monarcas. Así había podido entrar a la habitación del pequeño príncipe, la cual, afortunadamente, daba a una salida.  
Siendo rápido de pensamiento y actuar, tomando al príncipe del brazo mientras veía al Conde les susurró fuertemente. -Apresúrense. Síganme, conozco una salida  
Mientras abría el pasaje, y trataba de meter al príncipe dentro, el Conde, al ver la resistencia de su pequeño primo, le dijo con una voz que le rogaba. -Rápido Harry  
Lo que no sabían es que el malvado Simon tenía un pequeño secuaz, un murciélago llamado Jeff el cual estaba viendo desde la ventana lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación del pequeño príncipe y avisando a su amo grito. - ¡Simon! ¡Se va a escapar!

El pequeño príncipe dándose cuenta de que su obsequio había caído en algún lugar de la habitación, trató de salir del hueco de la pared tratando de recuperarlo. -Mi caja de música  
El pequeño sirviente empujó al príncipe dentro del hueco de la pared mientras gritaba. - ¡Corre! ¡Corran!  
Afortunadamente el Conde que también ya estaba dentro del hueco de la pared se percató que el pequeño príncipe trataba de regresar a la habitación y abrazándolo, lo llevo dentro, mientras el pequeño sirviente cerraba por fin el hueco que solo él conocía, unos segundos antes de que ingresarán los sodados de la resistencia. -Camaradas, aquí adentro.  
Buscando a más personas de la realeza, los soldados al encontrar al pequeño sirviente le preguntaron enojados. - ¿Dónde están bribón?  
Pero este al no responder, enfureció a estos y uno golpeó al menor en la cabeza, dejándolo desmayado dentro de la habitación.

Una vez fuera del palacio, el príncipe y el conde se dieron cuenta que su única salida era correr a través de un lago que dividía el castillo de la ciudad, afortunadamente este se encontraba congelado por la temporada invernal en la que se encontraban.  
-¡Ni!. Gritó desesperado el menor a su primo, pues no podía seguirle el ritmo, un que el mayor tenía una pequeña cojera  
-No te apartes de mí Haz. El mayor le gritó tomando a la vez la mano del menor para hacerlo correr más rápido, sin embargo, su escapé se vio interrumpido cuando una figura cayó desde un puente arriba de ellos y tomo al menor de un pie, haciéndolo caer.  
-¡Simón! Gritó el mayor mientras trataba de jalar a Harry lejos de Simon.  
-¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor, Niall! El menor llorando de miedo imploraba que ser libre de aquel horrible hombre.  
-No escaparas de mi niño. ¡Eso nunca! El hombre gritó mientras tomaba más fuerte al pequeño sin notar que el hielo debajo de él se estaba rompiendo desde que se dejó caer desde el puente. -¡Ay! Exclamó cuando al fin el hielo se quebró haciéndolo caer. Pero aún sin soltar al menor.  
Afortunadamente el agarre de Niall se intensifico y el pequeño Harry golpeando por ultima vez a Simon le dijo. – Suéltame. Al fin liberándose del agarre de Simon.  
Simon al verse sin su lampara del mal, y viéndose en un apuro pues el agua lo estaba hundiendo y no tenía a que aferrarse, lo único que atino a exclamar fue el nombre de su compinche. - ¡Jeff!  
Pero obviamente el pequeño murciélago no podía hacer gran cosa y solo vio le vio hundirse, mientras suspiraba tristemente. - Amo

Ya fuera de las garras de los soldados de la resistencia, y de las garras de su peor en enemigo, pero aún sin estar fuera de peligro, el Conde compró 2 boletos de tren, para ir fuera de rusia.  
\- ¡Harry, corre, corre! El conde trataba de que llegaran al tren pues se había enterado de que era el último que seguramente no sería revisado para buscar a sobrevivientes de la realeza, sin embargo, el tren ya estaba avanzando antes de que pudiesen abordar por lo lleno que iba y toda la gente que intentaba escapar antes de ser perseguida por su lealtad al Zar.  
\- ¡Niall! Gritó Harry cuando alguien jaló al Conde hacia el vagón separándolos y él aún no lograba subir.  
Niall al ver que su pequeño corría lo más rápido posible para tratar de alcanzarlo rogó. -Cariño, dame la mano ¡No me sueltes! Logrando por fin tomarle de la mano, desafortunadamente el tren dio un jalón brusco haciendo que se soltasen.  
\- ¡No! Gritó Harry al sentir que se soltaban.  
\- ¡Harry! Gritó Niall al ver que el menor por la inercia caía hacia atrás golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza y no se incorporaba.

El conde queriendo volver con el menor, trató de bajar del tren, pero la gente que lo reconoció, no le dejo pues sabían el peligro del volver. Así que lo último que el Conde Niall vio, fue a su pequeño Hazza tirado en el suelo mientras lo único que podía hacer era llorar. - ¡Ohhhhhh! ¡Harryyyy!

“Incontables vidas se perdieron aquella noche, todo lo que fue se había esfumado para siempre. Y a mi Harry, a mi adorado primo, nunca más le volví a ver…”

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida. No voy a aceptar criticas groseras, ese tipo de comentarios los voy a eliminar :)


End file.
